


Small Talk

by CleverWeaver



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Banter, Dorian sass, It came from the kmeme, Multi, These characters talk a lot in my head, blah blah blah, goofing on Cullen, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverWeaver/pseuds/CleverWeaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age party banter we didn't get to hear; at least, as I imagine it.</p>
<p>Inspired by a kmeme prompt from an age ago (over <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12449.html?thread=48469665#t48469665">here</a>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hawke & Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> I only ever posted the first chapter over there, but the concept has been useful for helping me to understand the voices of the characters while I work on my main fic. Since work/life away from the keyboard has been slowing down my story post rate of late, I figured I might throw some of these little tidbits up here in the meantime.
> 
> Snack sized fic. :)

 

**Hawke:** I trust you've worked things out with Varric?  
**Cassandra:** If by worked things out, you mean I am now completely convinced he's a liar and a sneak, then yes, I have.  
**Hawke:** Ha. If you didn't know that before you caught him, Seeker, then you just didn't do your homework.

  
  
**Hawke:** So, Seeker, am I everything you expected when you started looking for me?  
**Cassandra:** When we started looking, I expected a revolutionary who's seditious actions led to the destruction of a Chantry, dozens of deaths, and sparked a war.  
**Hawke:** Mmm. That does make me sound pretty exciting, doesn't it?

  
  
**Cassandra:** Where _did_ you go after you left Kirkwall?  
**Hawke:** Par Vollen.  
**Cassandra:** What? Why in the name of the Maker would you do that?  
**Hawke:** I thought I'd submit to the Qun.  
**Cassandra:** Tch. I should have known better than to ask. You're as bad as Varric.

  
  
**Cassandra:** Are you really not going to tell me where you went after Kirkwall?  
**Hawke:** Is that still eating at you? I already told you, we left for Par Vollen.  
**Cassandra:** Why should I believe you would submit to the Qun?  
**Hawke:** You heard the whole story, Seeker. You should know little good seems to come of me making my own decisions. I fancied giving someone else a try.  
**Cassandra:** ... I see.

  
  
**Iron Bull:** Cassandra says you're viddathari.  
**Hawke:** I thought I felt my ears burning earlier.  
**Iron Bull:** Uh huh. If you're viddathari, I'm a Rivani dancing girl.  
**Hawke:** To be fair, I never actually _said_ I was viddathari.  
**Cassandra:** What!? You said you went to Par Vollen to submit to the Qun!  
**Hawke:** I said we left for Par Vollen; I never said we got there.  
**Cassandra:** Ugh. Remind me to thank Varric for hiding you from us.

  
  
**Hawke:** You know, Seeker, you really _should_ thank Varric for putting you off my trail.  
**Cassandra:** I am hardly surprised you think so.  
**Hawke:** He did you a favor. Thanks to him, you have an Inquisitor who seems bent on fixing the sky and saving the world now, instead of just me.  
**Cassandra:** If we had had 'just you' before the Conclave, we might not have needed to do either.

  
  
**Hawke:** I know you're mourning Justinia. I understand that; I've mourned enough to understand it. But my being at the Conclave wouldn't have helped. I'm terrible at saving people.  
**Cassandra:** Bullshit! You put down a Qunari rebellion. You stopped the annulment of the Circle. You saved countless people in Kirkwall.  
**Hawke:** Sure, I can save a city. I can save a Circle. But just one person? Ask Varric if you don't believe me. He's seen me fail to save just one person over and over again.


	2. Dorian & Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian messes with our Commander.

**Cullen** : Dorian, can I help you with something?  
**Dorian** : Hmm?  
**Cullen** : I might be mistaken, but it seems to me you've been staring at my legs for the better part of the last five minutes.  
**Dorian** : Hawke says you used to wear a dress.  
**Cullen** : ... I used to wear a standard Templar uniform. Not a dress.  
**Dorian** : She seemed quite emphatic that it was a dress.  
**Cullen** : Yes, I'm sure she did.

  


**Cullen** :You're doing it again.  
**Dorian** :I can't help it. I'm intrigued.  
**Cullen** :I can't imagine why. You've seen enough Templars before.  
**Dorian** :Templars in Tevinter don't wear dresses. Although I'm thinking of suggesting it when I get home.  
**Cullen** :As I said before, it _wasn't_ a dress.  
**Dorian** :Does that mean female templars here wear the trousers?  
**Varric** : Meredith certainly did.*  


  


**Dorian** :All right, if it wasn't a dress, what is it called officially? So that I can give them the proper information when I make my proposal.  
**Cullen** : That part of the uniform was called the [ _mumble_ ].  
**Dorian** :Sorry? I didn't quite catch that.  
**Cullen** : _*sigh*_ Skirt. It was called the skirt.  
**Dorian** :I _see_. I'll make a note of that. Right beside the note to thank Hawke for all these delicious mental images.

  


**Cullen** : **_Dorian._**  
**Dorian** : Come, now, Commander, it's simple professional curiosity.  
**Cullen** :Professional ... curiosity about _what_ , exactly?  
**Dorian** : Logistics.  
**Cullen** : I know I'm going to regret asking this but...  
**Dorian** : Well, those trousers certainly show off your legs to better advantage, but I can't help but think a skirt would provide, shall we say, easier access.  
**Cullen** : I'm going to walk away now.  
Dorian: Please do. I'll watch. For research purposes, naturally.  


*Imagine Varric and Hawke surreptitiously high fiving here.


End file.
